


Caged Bird

by thegamechanger



Category: Shaderunners (Webcomic)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamechanger/pseuds/thegamechanger
Summary: Every time Satinder would go out to sea, Ivo would ask for a gift without fail.





	Caged Bird

Every time Satinder would go out to sea, Ivo would ask for a gift without fail. She would brush away a patch of hair from her forehead and stare Satinder in the eyes in a way that would make anyone but the solider cower.

“Just make sure it’s interesting” she’d command before going back to sewing costumes or throwing some comment or another about their next heist.

Satinder didn’t need a reminder or any kind of encouragement. Getting the actor a gift was a gift all on its own. It forced her to look around, interact with people. The thought of the seamstress back home made hard times more manageable and quiet times more entertaining as the sailor tried to imagine what sort of thing would get the biggest reaction out of the other.

It’s not as if she only got Ivo things. Everybody got their fair share. It’s just that others loved trinkets, small things you could get anywhere. Easton was always happy with a pack of local cigs to try, Ezra always waving off a bag of sweets but eventually caving in and eating them while nobody was watching, happy as a clam. Domigo was fine with just a rock that had some interesting texture, one you could find simply wandering near the beach and Pam… Well, Pam got her information.

But Ivo was different. She wanted more, and if you asked Satinder, she deserved more. She deserved something lavish for all the hard work she put into everything, day in and day out. For her work at the Penny Opera, for her “performances” for the Shaderunners, for the sheer determination and belief that she put into her dream.

Her hands itched over the paper bag that held Ivo’s gift. It was always unnerving to return. She always missed something, was always out of the loop. She was always afraid that Ivo’s glare wouldn’t turn into the soft, warm look she reserved only for her.

Satinder walked into the Glass Dial, bag under her arm. She managed to catch all the other Shaderunners easily, bestowing her gifts quickly and efficiently; Slipping Ezra’s gift beneath his fingers at the piano, simply putting the rock in Domigo’s free hand before he went back to sweeping the floor. Even Lynch was there for a change, nodding off in some corner. She threw the cigs on his lap, startling him. Unfortunately, it wasn’t enough to make him fall off the chair.

She passed Pam as she climbed the stairs. They exchanged a meaningful look and Satinder nodded at the puppeteer. If Pam could look something akin to satisfied, she did at that moment.

She finally made it to her destination and knocked on the wooden door.

“Kelly, if it ain’t about that string pulling you’re doing at the concert hall, I don’t wanna hear about it”

A good mood, then.

“It’s me” Satinder called, “No string pulling here, sorry”.

The chair inside screeched as it was aggressively pushed back. From behind the door she could hear the other’s quick footsteps before it swung open.

Satinder felt truly blessed. Ivo had the biggest grin across his face.

“Miss Satinder Hali, now where have you been? I was starting to get worried”

Ivo ushered her into the small space. He had clearly been working on some costume and the room was filled with frills and large pieces of magnificently patterned fabrics.

“Oh, just here and there. Nothing too fancy, I fear”

Ivo’s expression visibly dimmed but before it could get any worse, Satinder all but shoved the parcel into the other’s hands.

“Got this for you”

The glint was back and Satinder could breathe again. Ivo ripped the package, throwing the remains on the floor to be picked up later. The bejeweled statue gleamed brightly in the dim lighting. It was an eagle made of precious metal, its eyes twinkling jewels. The expensive stones weren’t garish and the sleek body made for a handsome ornament. The small eagle statue gave the effect of a trophy: beautiful for no reason but made with a purpose.

It was one of these special times when Ivo was truly speechless.

“What do you think of it?” Satinder gently encouraged.

It took a moment for Ivo to get his bearings back.

“This must have cost a fortune! You shouldn’t have bought it. Did you steal it? I told you not to steal anything for me again”

“I didn’t steal it, Ivo” Satinder calmly assured the actor, “I bought it with my very own earnings, for all their worth”

As if afraid of the statue, Ivo carefully placed it on the vanity. He looked at it, now shining even brighter with the lights so close by.

“You shouldn’t have”

“But I did”

Ivo turned around, his expression unreadable.

“You always do” he murmured as he wrapped his arms around the Autrian.

“You deserve it, you know”

“I don’t deserve you”

Satinder knew better than to start this fight again. She closed her eyes, hugged Ivo back and prayed for this moment to last as long as it possibly could.


End file.
